


Kłamstwo ma krótkie nogi

by Dioranelle



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assassin Shiota Nagisa, F/M, Nagisa being Nagisa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Kayano ukrywała przez lata przed Nagisą fakt, że mają córkę.Teraz zaś Nagisa wraca do Japonii, a ich spotkanie wydaje się być nieuniknione... Tylko że Nagisa nie jest już tą samą osobą, co lata temu.





	1. Coś się zaczyna, coś się kończy

Akari Yukimura, znana także niektórym jako Kayano Kaede, była wściekła.

\- Dlaczego znowu się nie uczysz, Aya? - spytała swoją córkę. Całą siłą powstrzymywała się, by nie zacząć na nią krzyczeć.

Błękitne oczy Ayi spojrzały na nią niechętnie. W tej chwili tak bardzo przypominały jej oczy Nagisy. Ale Nagisy już z nimi nie było, opuścił je, gdy rozstała się z nim ponad 15 lat wcześniej.

Nie powiedziała mu, że Aya jest jego córką. Zamiast tego okłamała go. Powiedziała mu, że nic do niego nie czuje. Że chciała się z nim tylko zabawić. Że go oszukiwała i miała romans z kimś innym.

Bała się. Bała się, że Nagisa dowie się o skrzętnie skrywanych wynikach badań. Bała się, że zrujnuje mu w przyszłości życie. Że nigdy nie zostanie nauczycielem, tak jak chciał.

Przerwała studia i wprowadziła się do Karmy. Nie łączyła ich miłość, jedynie przyjaźń. On wiedział, że jej serce należało do kogoś innego. Ona wiedziała, że przyjął ją do siebie tylko ze względu za starą przyjaźń.

Dlatego też przez czas ciąży żyli jak rodzeństwo. Karma wspierał ją, wiedząc, jak ciężki był to dla niej czas. Później on zakochał się, ona podjęła pracę. Pozwoliła mu odejść. Nie miała prawa go zatrzymać. Nie miała prawa wymagać od niego więcej, niż dla niej zrobił.

Wróciła do aktorstwa kilka miesięcy po urodzeniu Ayi. Wreszcie stać ją było na samodzielne utrzymanie się. Nie musiała nikogo prosić o pomoc.

Przez te 15 lat nie dostała żadnej wiadomości od Nagisy. Być może to była jej wina. Zmieniła numer telefonu, powróciła do swojego dawnego nazwiska oraz przeprowadziła się. Nie chciała utrzymywać z nim kontaktu. Bała się, że pewnego dnia mogłaby nie wytrzymać i do niego zadzwonić bądź napisać.

\- Uczę się, uczę. Tylko to jest trudne - Aya wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Jakoś inni mogą to zrozumieć - zauważyła Kayano. Nie chciała być złą matką. Po prostu wiedziała, że stać ją na więcej.

\- Cóż, ja nie jestem taka jak reszta - Aya przewróciła oczami. - Idę do siebie - mruknęła. Za nią Kayano westchnęła. Gdzie popełniła błąd?

\-----

Dochodziła już północ, ale Karma nie przejmował się tym. Nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, która przed chwilą wymyślił, czytał sprawozdanie ze swojej firmy. Zazwyczaj zajmował się tym w ciągu dnia. Ale teraz nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by pójść spać.

Tak jak się spodziewał, po jakimś czasie przez okno do pokoju wślizgnął się gość. Karma odłożył na bok sprawozdanie.

\- Muszę ci pogratulować. To 10 piętro. Jak się tu dostałeś?

\- Mam swoje sposoby - usłyszał znajomy głos. Usta Karmy rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, gdy wyciągnął dłoń z kieliszkiem do swojego towarzysza.

\- Dzisiaj przyszedłeś ubrany jak mężczyzna? Szkoda, tamta ostatnia sukienka naprawdę ci pasowała, Nagisa.

\- Mógłbyś już o tym nie wspominać? - poprosił niebieskowłosy chłopak, przywracając oczami. - Bo zacznę żałować, że się wtedy spotkaliśmy.

Nie planowali wtedy tego. Dziwnym trafem spotkali się 3 lata wcześniej w Europie, w jednym z mniejszych miasteczek w Hiszpanii. Od tego czasu ich kontakty ponownie się odnowiły.

\- Cóż takiego się stało, że aż musiałem przyjeżdżać do Japonii? - Nagisa z wdzięcznością przyjął kieliszek i usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Karma zmrużył oczy, widząc nową bliznę na jego dłoni, ale nie skomentował tego. - Nie byłem tu już z 7 lat...

\- Wiesz, Nagisa, są rzeczy o których nie da się rozmawiać przez telefon.

\- Hm?

\- Chodzi o Akari... Kayano - poprawił się.

\- Nie jesteście już razem? - Nagisa wiedział, że przez jakiś czas mieszkali ze sobą. Początkowo był wściekły, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel ukradł mu ukochaną dziewczynę. Ale później pogodził się z tym, choć przez długi czas nie chciał żadnego z nich widzieć na oczy. Zresztą, jak się później okazało, prawda była trochę inna, niż mu się wydawało.

\- Nigdy nie byliśmy, już ci to mówiłem - sprostował Karma. Nagisa nigdy nie przestawał mu tego wypominać. - Mógłbyś już wreszcie przestać?

\- Ty nie przestajesz śmiać się z mojego dziewczęcego wyglądu, więc ja też nie przestanę - odparł Nagisa. Mimo, iż lata leciały, wciąż miał sposoby, aby ktoś inny, patrząc na niego, nie widział mężczyzny, tylko kobietę. Z całą pewnością pomagały długie włosy, które Nagisa ponownie zapuścił. Po ukończeniu gimnazjum, zgodnie z obietnicą, ściął włosy.

\- Ah, czyżbyś robił się zazdrosny? - Karma zignorował jego uwagę.

\- To chyba oczywiste. Przejdź do sedna sprawy, Karma. Nie mam zbyt wiele czasu.

\- Tak, tak, zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - czerwonowłosy mężczyzna przewrócił oczami. - Ale najpierw muszę cię o jedno spytać. Nadal jesteś zabójcą?

Nagisa skinął głową, raz, krótko. Zaczął zabijać, gdy tylko się zorientował, że wszystko stracił. Że nie ma już szansy żyć tak jakby chciał. Ogarniała go wściekłość, którą musiał skierować w jakaś stronę. A że wiedział, że miał talent do zabijania, postanowił go wykorzystać. Wbrew swoim obawom, zdążył polubić tą pracę.

\- A co?

\- Nie, tak tylko - Karma westchnął. - W takim razie może być ciężko. Dobra, zacząłem mówić o Kayano, nie? Myślę, że powinieneś ją odwiedzić. Ją i jej córkę, Ayę.

\- Nie jestem zainteresowany - wzrok Nagisy był lodowaty. Czyżby nadal był wściekły na ich dawną przyjaciółkę? Nic dziwnego w sumie.

\- Tu masz ich adres - Karma wyciągnął zgiętą w pół kartkę, ale Nagisa jej nie przyjął. - Idź tam, Nagisa.

\- Dlaczego?

Karma westchnął, po czym zniżył głos.

\- Kayano jest chora, Nagisa. Od wielu lat. Ale teraz przestała zażywać leki. Musisz przemówić jej do rozsądku. W tej chwili lekarze dają jej najwyżej dwa miesiące.


	2. Prawdy nie ukryjesz

Kiedy tylko Aya wyszła z murów szkoły, usłyszała czyjś znajomy głos, wołający ją po imieniu. Odwróciła się i zauważyła swojego wujka, Karmę, stojącego przy swoim samochodzie. Aya wysłała przepraszające spojrzenie swoim kolezankom z klasy.

\- On nie odpuści. Wybaczcie.

Pożegnały się prędko, a Aya podeszła do wuja. Czego on chciał? Już dawno pod nią tak nie podjeżdżał. Przecież mówiła mu, że wraca do domu autobusem.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała, jak tylko do niego podeszła.

\- Ktoś chciał cię poznać - Karma wskazał ręką w bok. Dopiero teraz Aya zauważyła opierającą się o mur szkoły kobietę. Ubrana była w krótką sukienkę, makijaż miała delikatny, ale wystarczający. Jej błękitne włosy sięgały do pasa. Było w niej coś dziwnie znajomego.

\- Twoja nowa dziewczyna? - Aya spojrzała na nią krytycznie. Nie wyglądała na taką, co mogła by się dać oszukać Karmie, ale nie mogła być tego pewna.

\- Chciałbym - odparł wuj - I widzisz, a nie mówiłem, że to mądra dziewczyna?

\- Miałeś rację - odezwała się jego towarzyszka, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie, po czym zwróciła się do Ayi. - Jestem Nagisa.

\- Aya. Miło mi cię poznać - odparła z automatu córka Kayano. - Zaraz, nie o to chciałam. Co ty tu robisz, wujku?

Nagisa rzuciła rozbawione spojrzenie Karmie, ale ten zdawał się tego nie zauważyć.

\- To już nie wolno mi nawet przyjść z tobą porozmawiać? - mężczyzna przyjął obronny ton, na co stojąca obok niego kobieta parsknęła śmiechem. - A ty z czego tak się chichrasz?

\- To chyba pierwszy raz, gdy widzę cię tak przypartego do muru - wyjaśniła Nagisa. Karma spojrzał na nią ze złością.

\- Właśnie, kim ona jest? - Aya odchrząknęła, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Jeśli nie twoją dziewczyną, to kim? I czemu ma takie same włosy jak ja? Nie wspominając o oczach?

Dwójka dorosłych wymieniła ze sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Nie spodobało się to dziewczynie.

\- Więc?

\- Jeśli mam być szczery, Nagisa jest... - Karma zawahał się na chwilę, patrząc na swoją towarzyszkę. Ta ledwo dostrzegalnie pokręciła głową - siostrą twojego ojca.

\- Coś mi się wydaje, że kłamiecie - Aya nie miała zamiaru ukrywać swoich wątpliwości. - Mama mówiła mi, że mój ojciec nie żyje. Oraz, że mie miał żadnej rodziny.

\- Ka..Akari nie przepadała za nami - wyjaśniła Nagisa. - Pozatym, zawsze byłam skłócona z moim bratem. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby mnie nic nie chciał mówić. Zapewnie uznał, że to szczegół.

Brzmiało to logicznie i tłumaczyło, dlaczego Nagisa była tak do niej podobna. Ale...

\- Jakim cudem się teraz o tym dowiedziałaś? I skąd znasz Karmę? I dlaczego dopiero teraz przychodzisz?

Nagisa otworzyła usta, po czym je zamknęła i raz jeszcze otworzyła. Czuła się niekomfortowo, widząc Ayę. Od samego początku wpatrywała się w nią uważnie, choć starała się, by nie było tego widać.

\- 3 lata temu spotkaliśmy się z Karmą w Hiszpanii. Od razu zorientował się, że jestem podobna do twojego taty i spytał mnie, czy jestem z nim spokrewniona.. Ale nie odważył się mi powiedzieć o tobie bez wiedzy Akari.

\- Hmm.. - Aya sama nie wiedziała, jak to skomentować. Czemu matka okłamywała ją przez tyle czasu? I dlaczego w to wszystko włączony był wuj Karma?

\- Chodź, podwieziemy cię - zaproponował wuj. - W końcu przerwaliśmy twój powrót do domu..

Dziewczyna z chęcią skorzystała z propozycji. Coś jej się należało za te nagłe wiadomości. Za przerwanie jej spokojnego dnia.

W samochodzie wuj puścił muzykę z radia. Aya przez chwilę miała ochotę zaprotestować - chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Nagisie i jej bracie - ale ostatecznie nie odezwała się, pozwalając Karmie opowiadać o swojej firmie. Nagisa wydawała się być tym kompletnie nie zainteresowana, gdyż także milczała.

\- Coście takie mrukliwe? - zapytał w połowie drogi wuj. - Nie cieszycie się ze spotkania po latach?

Ponownie nie odpowiedziały. Było tyle rzeczy, o których chciały porozmawiać, ale nie za bardzo wiedziały, jak się za to zabrać. Dlatego też milczenie było prostszą opcją.

\- Naprawdę? Nic? Nagisa, ty też? - Karma wydawał się być lekko zawiedziony. Obie dziewczyny pokręciły głową, przedłużając ciszę. Kiedy Aya miała już wysiąść, Nagisa zawołała jeszcze za nią:

\- Aya! - dziewczyna odwróciła się. - Mogłabyś nie mówić Akari o mnie? Zapewnie się zezłości...

\- Jasne, nie ma sprawy.

\- Jakby co.. - kobieta zawahała się, po czym dodała: - Przez jakiś czas zatrzymam się u Karmy.

Aya skinęła głową i wróciła do domu. Ciekawe, czy matka już wróciła. Dziś miała chyba pracę...

Tymczasem w samochodzie Nagisa spojrzał ze złością na przyjaciela.

\- Nie mówiłeś nic o tym, że się z nią spotkam! - syknął. - Miałeś mi ją tylko pokazać! Dobrze wiesz, że nienawidzę przebierać się za dziewczynę!

\- W ten sposób było bardziej interesująco, czyż nie? - Karma uśmiechnął się, jak zwykle niczym się nie przejmując.

\- Kiedyś ktoś naprawdę cię zabije - skomentował to Nagisa. - Ciesz się, że uczono mnie, by nie działać pod wpływem emocji, bo już byłbyś martwy.

\- Jakiś ty straszny.. - parsknął śmiechem tamten. - Ale, co o niej myślisz?

\- Bez wątpienia jest moją córką. Wyrosła na silną i pewną siebie dziewczynę..

\- A nie mówiłem?

\- Oh, zamknij się, Karma - poprosił zabójca.  
\---------

Nastał już wieczór, gdy Kayano wróciła do domu. Tam czekała już na nią jej córka.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała aktorka, ściągając płaszcz.

\- Zgadnij, kogo dziś spotkałam - zaczęła Aya. Niby obiecała Nagisie, że nic nie powie, ale... Nigdy nie była dobra w dotrzymywaniu obietnic.

\- Kogo? - jej matka nawet nie miała ochotę bawić się w zgadywanki. Była zmęczona i chciała zacząć szykować się do snu. Oraz coś zjeść.

\- Wuja Karmę.

\- Hm, co znowu nabroił?

\- Nie chodzi mi o niego, chodzi mi o kogoś, kto z nim był.

\- Wrócił do swojej byłej żony? - strzeliła Kayano.

\- Nie. Postaraj się trochę.

\- Naprawdę, nie mam dziś na to ochoty. Nie możemy porozmawiać jutro? Jestem strasznie zmęczona, skarbie...

Aya przewróciła oczami. No jasne. Zmęczona. Tak jak zawsze.

\- Doskonale - dziewczyna chwyciła torbę, która leżała na ziemi i otworzyła drzwi wyjściowe.

\- A gdzie ty się wybierasz, moja panno? - krzyknęła za nią Kayano. Co ona sobie myślała?

\- Gdzieś, gdzie mnie przyjmą. Wrócę, jak tylko będziesz gotowa powiedzieć i cała prawdę.

I zanim Kayano zdarzyła ją zatrzymać, wsiadła na rower i oddaliła się, ścigana okrzykami matki.

\-------

Karma właśnie kończył opowiadać o wspólnym znajomym, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi. Popatrzył na nie z rozmysłem, po czym odezwał się:

\- Myślę, że powinieneś je otworzyć, Nagisa.

Jego przyjaciel popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Ale po co?

\- Zaraz się dowiesz - Karma popchnął go oraz narzucił na niego płaszcz.

\- Co ty..?

Ale ostatecznie otworzył te drzwi. Bowiem za nimi stał nikt inny tylko Aya.


	3. Manipulator

Nastała już noc, gdy Aya usłyszała jak ktoś wchodzi do jej pokoju. Próbowała zasnąć.. Ale ona zawsze długo zasypiała.

\- Kto..?

Zanim zdarzyła powiedzieć coś więcej, wuj pociągnął ją za sobą i wyprowadził z pokoju. Jej gołe stopy ślizgały się po podłodze, ale on na to nie zważał.

\- Cii.. - przyłożył palce do ust. Teraz mogła to dobrze zauważyć, był podekscytowany. Co się działo? Co on sobie myślał? - Inaczej nic nie usłyszysz.

Zmusił ją, by przykucnęła obok niego. Razem ukryli się przy uchylonych drzwiach prowadzących do kuchni.

\- Co się dzieje? - spytała szeptem Aya. Co on chciał jej pokazać?

Ale on pokręcił głową, ponownie nakazując jej ciszę.

\- Po prostu słuchaj.

Więc słuchała.

\---------

\- Gdzie jest Aya?

\- Na górze, śpi. Nie martw się, nic jej nie powiedziałem.

\- Zaraz ją wezmę do siebie.

\- Lepiej nie powinnaś. Daj jej chwilę. Odwiozę ją do ciebie rano. Spokojnie zdąrzy do szkoły.

\- Nagisa... Ja...

\- Czy Aya... Czy Aya jest moją córka?

...

\- Owszem.

...

\- Jeśli liczysz, że ci powiem, że nie musisz się tłumaczyć, to się mylisz. Okłamywałaś mnie, Kayano, przez te wszystkie lata. Nic mi o niej nie powiedziałaś.

\- To nie tak... Ja wcale...

\- Więc jak? Jeśli to nie były kłamstwa, to co?

\- Dobrze, to były kłamstwa, ale.. Wcale to nie miało się tak skończyć. Nie planowałam ci nigdy powiedzieć. Nie chciałam, byś czuł się winny.

\- Uważałaś, że nie jestem godzien widzieć jak moja córka dorasta?

\- Nie, to nie tak! Po prostu... To był dla mnie ciężki czas. Naprawdę trudny. Nie chciałam też ciebie w to mieszać. Ja... Nie myślałam wtedy logicznie!

\- A teraz niby myślisz? Dlaczego przez tyle lat milczałaś?

\- Nie wiem, nie wiem! Przestań już! Przestań patrzeć na mnie, jakbyś to ty był winny! Jakbym zrobiła ci wielką krzywdę! Ja chciałam dobrze! Dlaczego nie możesz tego zrozumieć?

\- Trochę ciszej. Obudzisz sąsiadów.

\- Jakby mnie to obchodziło!

...

\- Słyszałam od Karmy, że podałeś się za ciotkę Ayi.

\- Musisz mi o tym przypominać? To on mnie do tego namówił. Gdybym wiedział, że chce się z nią spotkać, nigdy bym się tak nie ubrał.

\- A więc nadal możesz udawać dziewczynę?

\- Z wiekiem idzie to coraz gorzej. Musiałaś to zauważyć.

\- Starzejemy się, ale nie jesteśmy ani trochę mądrzejsi. Koro-sensei byłby zawiedziony.

\- Mhm, pewnie tak. Ale może ten stwierdziłby po prostu, że w życiu zdarzają się gorsze chwile i trzeba je przeczekać.

\- Od kiedy stałeś się filozofem?

\- Od kiedy zrozumiałem, że nie zawsze mogę mieć to, czego chcę. W moim przypadku byłaś to ty, Kayano.

\- Przestań, Nagisa. Już wystarczy. Zrobiłam błąd, dobra? Przepraszam.

...

\- Wydaje ci się, że przeprosiny wystarczą? Że zwrócą mi te 15 lat, których już nigdy nie odzyskam?

\- Chciałam ci powiedzieć. Ale potem wyjechałeś. Nic nie pisałeś. A ja wyrzuciłam wszystkie kontakty do ciebie. Nawet pytałam naszych wspólnych znajomych.. Nikt nic nie wiedział. Zupełnie jakbyś zapadł się pod ziemię.

\- Zabroniono mi się komunikować z tymi, którzy łączyli mnie z dawnym życiem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, byłem za to wdzięczny. Mogłem przestać się zadręczać tym, co zrobiłem nie tak. Dlaczego ci nie wystarczałem. Uwierzysz, że byłem pewny, że zdradziłaś mnie z Karmą?

\- Z tym sadystą? Wyobrażasz sobie mnie u jego boku?

\- Ludzie się zmieniają, gusta też. Myślałem, że może ci się znudziłem. Że od początku byłem dla ciebie nic nie warty.

\- To nie tak.. Lepiej już zamilknę. I tak mi nie uwierzysz, czyż nie?

\- Chciałbym ci uwierzyć.

...

\- Jestem chora, Nagisa.

\- Wiem.

\- Poważnie chora.

\- To też wiem.

\- Karma ci powiedział?

\- Tylko dlatego chciałem zobaczyć Ayę. Jak tylko usłyszałem o chorobie, zrozumiałem, że coś jest nie tak. Media nic o tym nie pisały. Więc musiałaś to ukrywać.

\- Moja kariera by się skończyła w mgnieniu oka. Wysłaliby mnie na badania, terapie. Ale ja i tak umrę. Nie chcę zadręczać tym Ayi. Nie chcę, by pamiętała mnie jako bezsilną matkę. To głupie, czyż nie? Ryzykuję własnym życiem tylko dla takiego egoistycznego kaprysu. Jestem okropna, nie? Ukrywałam przed tobą prawda o Ayi. Zerwałam kontakty. A teraz mam wkrótce umrzeć, a ja wciąż stoję w tym samym miejscu. Co z nią będzie? Nie chcę, aby trafiła do domu dziecka. Nie mam rodziny. Niby mogę ją oddać pod opiekę Karmie... Ale on ma własne problemy. Już dość go obarczyłam moimi. Nie mogę od niego tak dużo wymagać. Co mam zrobić, Nagisa?

\- Przestań się tym martwić. Jeśli będzie tak tragicznie, coś się wymyśli. Mogę przejąć odpowiedzialność za nią. Może i na to nie wyglądam, ale jestem bogaty. Nie dopuszczę, by trafiła na ulicę bądź do sierocińca.

\- Nie chcesz chyba...

\- Jeśli nie będzie innego sposobu, zrobię to. Nie możesz mi zabronić spotykania się z córką.

...

\- Dobrze. Mogę załatwić papiery. Tylko.. Nie chcę na tobie żerować, Nagisa. Ja...

\- Milcz już, głuptasie. Nie rozumiesz, że nadal mi na tobie zależy?

\- Zmieniłam się. Nie jestem tą samą Kayano, która znałeś.

\- A ja nie jestem tym samym Nagisą, którego znałaś.

\-----

Karma pociągnął za sobą zamarłą w bezruchu Ayę.

\- Chodź. Nie przeszkadzajmy im.

\- Dlaczego..? - wyrwało się jej. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Ciotka Nagisa nie była jej ciotką.

To był jej ojciec. Ojciec, który, jak sądziła ją porzucił. Przez całe dzieciństwo wymyślała sobie, jaką może być osobą. Dlaczego ją zostawił. A on nic nie wiedział. Matka okłamywała go. I nie tylko go, ją też.

Aya nie wiedziała już, komu ufać.

\- Najważniejsze już słyszałaś. Wracajmy.

W pokoju obok Nagisa i Kayano rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami. Było tak wiele spraw, o których sobie nie powiedzieli.


	4. Ojciec i córka

Wracali do domu we dwoje, Aya oraz Nagisa. Dziewczyna wcale nie miała ochoty przebywać dłużej z ojcem. Wróciłaby sama, ale Karma uparł się, że obiecał Kayano, iż odprowadzą jej córkę bezpiecznie. Aya liczyła także, że towarzyszyć im będzie wuj. On jednak zmył się, zapewnie chcąc dać im szansę do rozmowy - szansę, której ona nie chciała.

Jeśli o nią chodziło, nie chciała teraz o tym myśleć. Nie chciała zastanawiać się, komu powinna ufać. Nie chciała znać prawdy. Nie chciała, aby cokolwiek się zmieniało. Po prostu chciała żyć tak, jak żyła wcześniej. Bez tej okropnej komplikacji rodzinnej.

Stali właśnie w korku, kiedy Nagisa odezwał się cicho:

\- Ty już wszystko wiesz, czyż nie?

Aya spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nadal przebywał w kobiecym przebraniu, przez co podejrzewała, iż pragnął udawać jej ciotkę.

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz - odparła. To nie tak miało wyglądać! Skąd on miałby niby wiedzieć, że go podsłuchiwała?

\- Wiem, że tam byłaś. Karma cię zaprowadził? - a kiedy nie odpowiedziała, przyjął to za potwierdzenie. - Nie prosiłem go o to. To była jego własna decyzja. Zapewnie uznał, że zasługujesz na to, aby wiedzieć.

Przez chwilę milczała.

Wiedział. W takim razie dlaczego przebywał w stroju kobiety?

I skąd..

\- Jak się dowiedziałeś? - spytała go po chwili. Udawanie nie miało już sensu, a może przy okazji dowie się czegoś więcej o nim... Tylko czy naprawdę chciała? Nie była już niczego pewna, gubiła się w kłamstwach i niedopowiedzeniach.

\- W moim zawodzie muszę być zawsze czujny - odparł. Teraz, kiedy przestał modulować głos, była już pewna, że jest mężczyzną. I to jego słyszała wczoraj wieczorem.

I to on był jej ojcem.

\- Zawodzie?

Nagisa spojrzał na nią poważnie. Jego niebieskie oczy - jej niebieskie oczy - były wpatrzone prosto w nią. Na chwilę znikła z nich radość i niewinność, którą dotąd promieniował.

\- Jestem płatnym zabójcą.

I, choć sama nie wiedziała dlaczego, uwierzyła mu. Może to przez te oczy.

Oczy zabójcy. Oczy nieznające litości czy zawahania.

\- Dlaczego? - spytała więc, oddychając cicho. Wierzyła mu. Wiedziała, że zarabiał w ten sposób na życie.

On zaśmiał się, a jego wzrok stał się mniej poważny. Ponownie nałożył na siebie tą maskę. Maskę, która ukrywała jego żądze krwi i talent do zabijania.

\- To długa historia. Wiedziałaś, że poznałem twoją matkę pod innym imieniem?

Ale opowiedział jej o tym. O tym, jak jego matka starała się zrobić z niego dziewczynę. O tym, jak trafił do najgorszej klasy w szkole. Oraz o ich nauczycielu, którego mieli zabić. O tym, jak ujawnił się talent Nagisy.

\- Chciałem zostać nauczycielem - odezwał się. - Nawet zacząłem studia. No, ostatecznie się nie udało.

\- Czy to z powodu mamy? - gardło Ayi było suche. Dlaczego nigdy nie słyszała takiej historii? Dlaczego nikt nie powiedział jej tak ważnych rzeczy?

\- Poniekąd - Nagisa wzruszył ramionami. - Całość jest bardziej skomplikowana.

Zamilkł. Aya mogła niemal wyczuć, że nie chce na ten temat rozmawiać. Być może to wciąż było swego rodzaju tabu. A być może po prostu nie chciał, by widziała go jako okrutną osobę.

Nie wiedziała. Naprawdę, im dłużej z nim rozmawiała, im więcej wiedziała, im więcej słyszała... Tym bardziej nie wiedziała, co myśli o tej całej sytuacji. Jak powinna teraz zareagować.

\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? To, kim jesteś. Nie boisz się, że cię wspypię? - w końcu ośmieliła się zadać pytanie, które ją dręczyło od dłuższego czasu.

\- Skłamabym, gdybym powiedział, że nie brałem takiej opcji pod uwagę. Ale jakaś część mnie liczy, że ty akurat to zrozumiesz. A nawet jeśli nie, to będziesz milczeć. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, mało kto uwierzy, że jestem twoim ojcem - jak to dziwnie brzmiało. Jej ojciec. Nie spodziewała się już nigdy usłyszeć takich słów. - A jeśli do tego zaczniesz mówić, że jestem zabójcą... Cóż, spróbować możesz. Nawet jeśli znasz moja tożsamość, dobrze sobie radzę w kamuflażu. Myślisz, że ile imion przybierałem przez ten czas?

\- Nie wiem, dwadzieścia? - wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna, na co Nagisa zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Sam też nie wiem. Nie miałem ochoty nawet liczyć. To bywa naprawdę męczące, wiesz?

\- W takim razie... W takim razie dlaczego nadal to robisz? Nie lepiej by było znaleźć sobie jakąś bezpieczniejszą pracę..?

\- Może i by było - głos Nagisy stał się lekko melancholijny - Ale już jest za późno, bym się mógł cofnąć. Nie wyobrażam sobie, bym mógł prowadzić normalne życie. Zbyt wiele już widziałem. Zbyt wiele żyć odebrałem. Czasami.. Czasami zastanawiam się, po co mi to. Ale chyba tylko do tego się nadaję. Tak mi się wydaje.

\- Przecież... - zaczęła Aya, ale w tym samym momencie ucichła, rozpoznając ulice. Już blisko. A ona wciąż nie dowiedziała się wszystkiego, o co chciała dopytać. Nagisa, jakby zauważając jej zmieszanie, odezwał się cicho, ponownie wracając do swojej radosnej i niewinnej postaci:

\- Raczej nie byłem i nie będę dobrym ojcem, Aya. Nie wiem, na czym ma polegać wychowanie dziecka. Ba, nawet nie wiem, jakie rzeczy lubisz robić! Jakie są twoje ulubione kolory, znajomi.

\- To nie...

\- Mogę dokończyć? - przerwał jej spokojnie, ale stanowczo mężczyzna - Pragnę ci powiedzieć, że lepiej, abyś nie robiła sobie nadziei, że między mną a Kayano nagle zrobi się cudownie i staniemy się jedną wielką kochającą rodziną. Tego nie mogę ci obiecać. Jedyne, co jestem w stanie, to to, że gdyby się coś stało.. Lub gdybyś po prostu potrzebowała więcej czasu, będę cię wspierać. Nie jesteś już dzieckiem. Ale nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie zrobić wszystkiego sama. Rozumiesz?

Aya kiwnęła głową, obserwując, jak Nagisa parkuje przed ich domem. A więc wiedział, gdzie mieszkają. Ciekawe, czy to wuj mu powiedział, czy też sam sprawdził.

\- Masz - zabójca wyciągnął w jej stronę kartkę zgiętą w pół. - Możesz zadzwonić o każdej porze.

Złapała ją, choć nie była pewna, czy nie wyrzuci jej w pokoju.

\- A, jeszcze jedno - głos Nagisy powstrzymał ją w pół kroku - Lepiej, abyś nikomu nie mówiła o naszym pokrewieństwie. Mam wrogów, którzy z chęcią zrobią wszystko, by zranić mnie i osoby mi bliskie.

Ponownie skinęła głową.

\- Pomyślę nad tym.

A potem odeszła w stronę matki, nie patrząc już na samochód i siedzącego w nim mężczyznę.

To był stanowczo zbyt długi dzień.


	5. Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna

Akari Yukimura, znana także niektórym jako Kayano Kaede, odeszła niecały miesiąc później.

Na jej pogrzeb przyszedł ogrom ludzi. Fani, paparazzi, reporterzy, sąsiedzi, znajomi, towarzysze z pracy, rodzina..

Rodzina?

Aya stała sama w kuchni, wspominając pogrzeb. Oczywiście, zjawiła się. Ale nigdzie nie była wtedy w stanie dopatrzeć się Nagisy. Być może przyszedł w przebraniu.

Ale nie zjawił się obok niej. Nie powiedział nawet słowa. Zupełnie jakby należeli do zupełnie innych światów.

Zupełnie jakby Kayano i Aya nic go nie obchodziły.

Być może był tam. Być może obserwował wszystko z oddali. Jakby już nie miał prawa być przy swej dawnej ukochanej. Jakby nic ich już nie łączyło.

Aya nie miała pojęcia, co powinna o tym myśleć. Dotąd nie zdradziła żadnej z przyjaciółek, że poznała swojego ojca. Oraz kim ten ojciec jest w rzeczywistości. Nie miała tego także zamiaru zrobić w przyszłości. Przyspożyłoby to tylko więcej problemów.

Powoli Aya zaczęła układać swe życie od nowa. Ponieważ nie mogła odziedziczyć majątku matki, zanim nie będzie pełnoletnia, został on przechowany. Wciąż jednak nie miała pojęcia, co z nią teraz będzie. Wiedziała, że matka nigdy nie chciałaby, aby zamieszkała z wujem Karmą. Niby mogę ją oddać pod opiekę Karmie.. Ale on ma własne problemy. Już dość go obarczyłam moimi. Nie mogę od niego tak dużo wymagać. Co mam zrobić, Nagisa? Słowa matki wciąż odbijały się w jej uszach. Aya rozumiała to. Zresztą, znała wuja wystarczająco, by wiedzieć, że mieszkać z nim byłoby trudno, bardzo trudno.

Przestań się tym martwić. Jeśli będzie tak tragicznie, coś się wymyśli. Mogę przejąć odpowiedzialność za nią. Może i na to nie wyglądam, ale jestem bogaty. Nie dopuszczę, by trafiła na ulicę bądź do sierocińca. Słów, które wypowiedział Nagisa, także nie potrafiła zapomnieć. Ale chyba... Chyba potrafiłaby się z taką opcją pogodzić.

Aya wzięła głęboki oddech, patrząc na małą karteczkę, którą dostała od ojca w dniu, gdy się po raz ostatni widziała. Wciąż mu nie wybaczyła. Wątpiła, by była w stanie zrobić to kiedykolwiek. Powoli jednak zaczynała się godzić z faktem, że jednak ma ojca. Ojca, który chciałby ją poznać.

\- Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz? - słysząc głos Karmy, dziewczyna schowała karteczkę za sobą, spłoszona.

\- Być może nad tyn, co teraz będzie - odparła.

\- Być może? - czy tylko jej się wydawało, czy on naprawdę się z niej podśmiewywał?

\- Być może - potwierdziła zimno, uciekając od niego wzrokiem. Tego właśnie w nim nie lubiła, tego, że czasami zdawał się wszystkich osaczać.

\- Nagisa coś ci powiedział? - spytał jakby od niechcenia wuj, ale ona mogła zauważyć, jak bardzo zależy mu na odpowiedzi. - Masz od niego jakieś wieści?

Karteczka zaciążyła jej w rękach, gdy pokręciła głową.

\- To kiepsko.. - mimo tych słów, Karma nachylił się i nastawił czajnik. - Masz coś przeciwko, jeśli zrobię sobie herbatę? Nie? Doskonale - dodał, zanim zdarzyła odpowiedzieć. - Z tego, co mi wiadomo, miał się udać z Kayano, aby został uznany za twojego ojca. Nikt cię nie wzywał do sądu?

Ponownie pokręciła głową. Nie miała pojęcia, że potrzebna była tam jej obecność.

\- Cóż, może Nagisa ma jakieś sposoby o jakich my, zwykli ludzie, nie mamy pojęcia - rzucił wuj, wyciągając szklanki z szafek. - Też pijesz?

\- Nie, dziękuję - odparła krótko.

\- Więcej dla mnie. Twoja strata - Karma tylko wzruszył ramionami. - Nie martw się, Nagisa coś na pewno wymyśli. Nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja, ale on jest strasznie wytrwały, szczególnie, jeśli na czymś mu zależy. A na tobie na pewno mu zależy.

Aya rzuciła mu zmęczone spojrzenie.

\- Pogrzeb był wczoraj - zauważyła - Nie chcę teraz myśleć, co z moim ojcem. Nie mogę w spokoju przeżyć żałoby?

Karma kiwnął głową, po czym odszedł, nawet nie poświęcając chwili, aby odstawić czajnik.

\- Powodzenia, Aya.

Słysząc to dziewczyna przewróciła oczami. Jak zawsze. Jakby cokolwiek o niej wiedział. Jakby był w stanie zrozumieć tą wielką dziurę w jej piersi, ten ból, że nie ma już tej, która ją wychowała. Owszem, matka okłamywała ją, i to prawie przez całe życie. Ale mimo wszystko Aya nie potrafiła przestać jej kochać. Teraz, gdy jej zabrakło, zrozumiała, jak bardzo jej na niej zależało. Jak bardzo była od niej uzależniona.

Owszem, już od miesiąca wiedziała, że jej matce nie pozostało dużo czasu. Nie, wiedziała nawet wcześniej. Zauważała to. Ale po prostu nie chciała w to wierzyć. Wolała żyć w słodkim kłamstwie, racząc się złudną nadzieją. Wolała udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Tylko że nic nie było w porządku, a jej świat rozpadał się z dnia na dzień.

Gorzkie łzy potoczyły się po jej policzkach. Jakie to dziwne. Nie płakała, gdy wzięto matkę do szpitala. Nie płakała, gdy lekarz przedstawił jej wyniki badań. Nie płakała, gdy usłyszała, że matka umarła. Nie płakała, gdy zobaczyła jej ciało. Nie płakała, gdy rozpoczął się pogrzeb. Nie płakała, gdy wszyscy składali jej kondolencje. Więc dlaczego teraz?

Przez chwilę pozwoliła sobie na pogrążenie się w rozpaczy. Przecież miała do tego prawo. Wbrew wszystkiemu, co mówiła, była tylko dzieckiem.

A potem drżącą ręką otworzyła karteczkę i wybrała numer, który był na niej zapisany. Czekanie zabijało ją. Jeśli nie odbierze, to chyba po prostu stchórzy. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy chciała usłyszeć czyjś głos w słuchawce.

Odebrał.

\- Halo? - usłyszała znajomy głos. Wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym wypowiedziała słowa, o których wypowiedzeniu marzyła już od tak dawno:

\- Część, tato, tu Aya. Możemy porozmawiać?


End file.
